Collisions
by StarNight888
Summary: Ed and Al have started at a new school, Ouran High. It seems normal enough, until they meet the Host Club! What happens after a mistaken identity and collision ensue? Alternate universe, rated T for minor violence and swearing. EdXWin later on. ADOPTED. READ INSIDE FOR MORE INFO.
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! Long time no see there. Sorry about disappearing...inspiration just left and life hit me head on, you know? ^^" So without further ado, my first crossover fanfic, Collisions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Edit: Thank you FullMetalPipsqueakk for pointing out my mistake concerning Ed's grade. ^^" All is now fixed.**

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on Brother! We're going to be late!"

Alphonse Elric looked down the hall at his lingering brother, who looked quite different in the new school uniform which was a crisp blue suit. So un-Ed like.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Edward called, and then resumed his muttering about the "stupid, uptight, damn school uniform." Al just sighed and ran up to grab his brother's arm. Warm brown meeting burning gold, the boy pulled Ed along at a much faster pace. By the time they reached the door, their mother Trisha Elric was sitting comfortably in the drivers seat and the car had been running for a good 10 minutes. She smiled gently at them before placing her hands on the steering wheel in that ready-to-break-the-speed-limit-to-get-you-there-in-time way mothers had.

"There you two are," Trisha stated as the two teens made their way into the small car. "Honestly, it's your first day at one of the best schools in the country, that your dad paid good money for you to go to, and you decide to be late and grouchy." Ed's hands clenched as the car drove out of the driveway at the mention of his father, the brilliant scientist who made their living better than the average family but never seemed to be home because of research or what-not.

"Wouldn't have had to spend a dime had that other kid not taken the scholarship from us," Edward muttered with a scowl.

"Aw, come on," Al said, punching his brother lightly on his shoulder. "At least we're going, and we'll show that guy what happens when you pick a fight against an Elric." Ed smirked and messed up Alphonse's hair as a response. Soon the 15- and 14-year-old were both rough housing in the back seats, making the car shudder. Trisha chuckled as she turned a rather sharp turn.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you two….."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Haruhi dashed out her front door, narrowly grabbing her packed lunch. _Ugh….why did I have to oversleep today?_ she silently questioned herself as she hopped down the steps to the ground.

"Bye Haruhi!" her father called from the open front door, wearing his usual dress and scarf but having no make-up applied yet. The girl waved a blue clad arm vaguely in his direction, but was soon running toward the prestigious school of Ouran High. _If Mr. Kondo catches me late again he'll fry me alive_, Haruhi thought glumly as she took a bite of her toaster waffle. _Then there's the Host Club after school….._

The first year groaned aloud.

It wasn't that it was pure torture or anything. No, it was the crazy events that always happened with the group of strange boys. In the beginning of the year, after breaking an $80,000 vase, she had agreed to work with the Host Club to repay her debt. They were about a fourth of the school year through, and already Haruhi starting to wonder if she should have thought of another way to pay them back.

"Shoot!" the scholar exclaimed as she heard the first warning bell ring not far off, and picked up her pace.

* * *

Alphonse stood silently in front of class 1-A as the teacher introduced him. After a quick prompt to say something himself, the boy stepped forward and put on a genuine smile.

"Hello. As Mr. Kondo said, I'm Al and I hope to have a great time at Ouran High School," Al greeted with a slight bow, chocolate eyes taking in his new classmates. It seemed like the normal bunch, except for two twins who began bothering a particularly feminine looking boy in a seat in between them as Al took his seat. Once the lesson began, the teenager absentmindedly wondered how Ed was doing.

Edward was in fact introducing himself too. Brushing his blond bangs from his face, the boy stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hey, I'm Edward Elric, 15 years old, and already getting bored of this class," he said through a lop-sided grin. Class 2-A erupted into laughter and the teacher gave him a rather cold glare as he took an empty desk. _Hell, what do I care_, he retorted in his mind. _I could do this class in my sleep._

This probably held some truth in it considering he has made straight A's for as long as he could remember, even in grade school. Pulling out his notebook, Ed's golden gazed wandered aimlessly from student to student.

_A guy with long red hair, a blond in that frou frou yellow school uniform for girls, a brunette in a similar dress, a taller blond boy, another guy with black hair and glasses….._

Edward's mind trailed off after this, deciding he might as well figure out where in the curriculum his new class was and turning toward the now lecturing teacher.

How dull.

At the end of the day the bells finally gonged, mercifully releasing Ed from the prison known to most as school. The teen walked quickly from the confines of the classroom, golden braid picking up in the air because of his speed. He walked down the crowded hallway toward his locker, dodging kids, books, and the occasional sports ball smoothly.

Opening his locker, he was surprised to see an envelope fall onto the ground. Ed snatched it up before it could be trampled and examined it. It was a cream colored and his name was scrawled in small, but neat handwriting on the front. It was sealed with a red circle of wax on the back with the school symbol.

_Really! A wax seal at this time and age?_ Edward thought as he tore the seal and read the letter inside. It said:

_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_It is our pleasure to have you here at Ouran High School! We are very happy that you have chosen Ouran as your educational fountain and we hope that you will enjoy your time here. With every new student, we request that you please take a look at the afterschool clubs and activities that the students of Ouran High School have to offer. _

_Your brother will join you today, and we have notified your mother to pick you both up later today. Please take advantage of these pre-scheduled meetings with the other clubs to find something you're really good at! If you have any questions, go to the office to contact me. _

_Sincerely,  
Headmaster Yuzuru Suoh_

Ed snorted when he finished reading the letter, crumpling it up into a ball and shoving it deep within his pocket. He could walk home and skip this whole thing…but then he would have had to leave Al to do it all by himself. The boy knew his brother was too nice to ditch something that the headmaster had personally told them to do.

With a sigh, Edward grabbed his satchel (now full of homework) and made his way down toward Al's locker. Finding his brother quickly, they both began the tedious task of going to each and every club.

* * *

The sun was lower in the sky by the time the brothers made it to the last club of the school.

"Here it is in Music room number 3, the Host Club," Al announced, standing in front of the double doors. Ed eyed the door with suspicion.

"What the heck is a Host Club?" he asked to no one in particular. Alphonse shrugged, having no idea himself. Ed's molten gold eyes glared at the door again. "Come on Al," he protested, "How 'bout we skip this one and just head home. I'm not sure we'll like anything to do with 'hosting' anyway."

"Can't hurt to look," Al argued as he headed to the doors.

"Al—" Edward began, moving toward the door as well. But he didn't finish his sentence, because he was suddenly thrown off balance from a collision from behind. Ed fell forward, crashing into Alphonse, who in turn crashed into the door. The doors opened and they entered as a messy tangle of legs and arms on the floor.

Ed winced as he struggled to get off his brother, but he was pinned. The boy looked up to stare into a pair of big, brown eyes.

And they most defiantly belonged to a girl.

**

* * *

**

Oh! Suspense, suspense! Who is this person? First one to guess gets a virtual cookie! XD Thank you soooooooo much for reading this and sorry to leave you hanging. Reviews might make the next chapter come faster...o.O Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :) If I make any mistakes please tel me...! Love ya'll!

**~StarNight888**


	2. Chaotic Introductions

**Hola! I wanted to wait for more reviews or something...but I'm too impatient with this story and I have too much free time right now. ^^ Kudos to all reading this because you are nice enough to come back to read the second chapter!! OMG, I shall now reply to my one and only reviewer.**

**Ali Phantom: Thanks! I only just now figured out there are only like 8 FMA/Host Club crossovers. And *hands virtual cookie* that is for being my first reveiwer! ^^**

**Sigh, no one guess who landed on Ed and Al in the last chapter. And I thought I made it obvious. DX All well, no more waiting. On with the FanFic!**

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club! If I did do you think I'd really be writing, um, typing this?**

Collisions

By StarNight888

Haruhi didn't really know what happened. She could have sworn she had heard Tamaki's voice ahead. She had been sure of it. Kyoya had sent the girl to grab some supplies for tomorrow's theme while she was still in costume, a western cowboy outfit of the sorts. Wanting to get home quickly, Haruhi had started to jog halfway back so she could change and go.

After she heard Tamaki's voice (or at least she_ thought _she had) the latest member of the Host Club decided she would leave the supplies with the so called "king". Of course, Haruhi hadn't been expecting her somewhat large costume to make her trip. Nor had she planned on colliding into a stranger and ending up in a tangled mess on the ground.

Rubbing her now-sore head, the scholar opened her eyes to meet another pair of startling gold.

"Oh!" Haruhi exclaimed as she jerked her head away from the stranger's face. She's never seen gold eyes before. The face belonged to a boy with long, equally gold hair. She also saw another boy underneath him who had light brown hair and warm, chocolate eyes. _Isn't he in my class?_Haruhi thought. _What was his name…?_

"Yo, daydreamer. Mind getting the Hell off me and my brother?"

Haruhi started out of her own thoughts as she heard the boy speak. _He sounds just like Tamaki…minus the idiotic tone_, she immediately noticed. Then, seeing she was still on top of them both, the girl mumbled an apology and attempted to remove herself.

"Haruhi?!" said another voice, one that sounded just like the strangers. The boy with brown hair tried to look at his presumed brother, which wasn't working since he was under him, and the golden haired boy looked startled as Tamaki made his entrance.

"Oh, Haruhi! What happened?" he asked in an overdramatic voice he always had, this time ringing with worry as he helped Haruhi up. "Are you injured?" The rest of the Host Club filed in when the other two boys were untangling themselves.

"No Sempai, I just tripped," Haruhi stated bluntly as she picked up her fallen supplies.

"Now who…" began Hikaru, popping up behind the blond.

"…do we have here?" finished Kaoru, appearing behind the brunet. The boy with golden eyes glared at the twins while the one with brown eyes seemed surprised and a little confused.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, new students as of today," Kyoya supplied, writing something down in his notebook and giving a nod to Mori-sempai. Taking his cue, Mori stepped forward and took the supplies from Haruhi, revealing Hunny, dressed as a little Indian, behind him.

"Are you lost?" the 17-year-old asked with an innocent smile, nibbling on a piece of cake.

"Um, no," the boy with brown hair, Alphonse, said, his eyes flicking between Hunny and the staring twins. "We both got this letter that told—"

"Ah yes!" Tamaki interrupted. "Father said that we might have an unusual guest or two." Adjusting a bandana tied around his neck, the Suoh bowed with a flourish.

"Let me introduce myself," he began. "I am Tamaki Suoh, leader of the fine establishment known to many as the Host Club." Tamaki pointed toward Kyoya who was still writing in his notebook. "This is Kyoya Ootori, my vice president as well as head of fanatical business and such," the blond introduced.

"I'm Hikaru," Hikaru imputed.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru added.

"No I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Uh-uh, that's me," Kaoru mischievously argued.

"Wrong," Hikaru argued back, making a buzzing noise and crossing his arms into an "X".

"Wait, maybe it's the other way around," both said in harmony, switching places smoothly behind the two new students with evil grins. The blond, Edward, scowled and Alphonse looked more and more confused.

"Sorry 'bout them, they like to mess with people's heads," Haruhi interjected. "I'm Haruhi by the way." Alphonse gave a polite nod while Edward continued to glare at the red-headed twins.

"Hikaru," Edward labeled with a pointed finger at Hikaru, and then pointed at Kaoru. "Kaoru." The twins frowned and Edward gave a triumphant smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"This guy's no fun," they sighed together as they walked away. Hunny-sempai walked up and tugged on Alphonse's uniform sleeve. The boy looked down and offered a hesitant smile. Hunny must have taken this as permission to introduce himself, as he smiled and did so.

"I'm Hunny and that's Mori over there!" the kid-yet-not-kid said cheerily while glancing between the brothers and Mori-sempai. "You want any cake?"

"Uh…no thanks," Alphonse replied uncertainly. Hunny-sempai simply shrugged and resumed nibbling. Edward glanced at his brother and sighed.

"Listen I'm Ed and he's Al, if you haven't already been told, and we just came here as our last run through all the clubs we're supposed to go to," Ed stated with a frown, grabbing his brother's arm and beginning to drag him out the door. "Sorry to be a bother, but we'll see ourselves out." Haruhi shrugged, thinking it was over. But then, Tamaki stepped toward the two boys as if to stop them. _Oh no…_was her only thought right then.

"Please wait! _Attendez!(1)_" the leader of the Host Club called. "We've actually been looking for some new members for quite a while and you two just might fit the description!"

"New members?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, stopping in their private game that they had started once Edward had labeled them. Hunny and Haruhi looked curiously at Kyoya for answers while Mori looked as impassive as ever. The "dark king" of the group had stopped his note-taking and was adjusting his glasses.

"It's true," he confirmed. "We've learned through once everyday clients who stopped coming that women eventually become bored of wonderful things if they see them enough, and that includes men. Tamaki and I have been keeping an eye out for any different and charming young men who might prove useful to the Host Club in this situation." The twins made an "hmm" sound and Mori and Hunny nodded. Haruhi turned back to the departing Elrics and Tamaki.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ed called over his shoulder with a half-hearted wave. "Try to find some other guys."

"Brother!" Al cried as he tried (and failed) to break Edward's grip, and was dragged out of the club room. When the doors closed, Tamaki just sort of stood there, staring at it. He then did a very Tamaki-like thing. He walked over to a dark corner, crouched down, and sulked.

"Don't worry boss, we're sure…" Kaoru started.

"…there are other guys you could take on besides those…" Hikaru continued.

"Rejects," they both finished, each making a buzzing sound and making large "X" signs with their arms. Tamaki just kept sulking and muttering.

"He'll get over it," Haruhi sighed, walking to the dressing room. Before closing the door, she glanced to where the new students had disappeared. _This is either the end of it, or it's all just beginning,_ the girl thought as she shut the door.

* * *

_Slam!_

Edward walked away from his now closed door and collapsed on his bed. _What a frinken long day, _he thought while rubbing his temples. _And that damn Host Club…it was just stupid._ The boy gave a loud sigh as his golden eyes passed over his mountain of homework.

"Ed!" Al said as he entered his sibling's room. "Why did you just drag us out like that?" Ed rolled onto his stomach so he could look at Alphonse. The brunet didn't seem too mad, but had a more concerned expression on his face. _He's probably just worried about me being rude to them, _Edward thought with an inward sigh.

"Because it seemed stupid and I didn't have any more time to waste on things that I wouldn't go to," he answered bluntly, gesturing to his homework. "Besides, would you have wanted to something that involved 'entertaining' rich girl snobs who didn't have anything better to do? All going, 'you're just _so_ charming Alphonse, could I please have some more imported tea?'" Edward finished his imitation with a snooty look on his face and talking in a high-pitched, British voice.

"Well, um, no but…" Al attempted to reply, at a loss for words.

"Then we're agreed," his brother finalized with a smirk. Alphonse frowned, angry that Ed had gotten the best of him in under a minute. He began to retort but was stopped by Edward's afterthought.

"Hell, I bet they entertain guys there too," he remarked in revulsion. Al raised a quizzical eyebrow at this, for he hadn't notice a girl member of the Host Club."What? You didn't see the girl that fell on us? Hahiru…Harihu…." Edward said, fumbling for the forgotten name.

"Haruhi," his brother supplied, and then looked confused again. "But I thought he was a guy." Ed gave Al a funny look.

"No…she was defiantly a girl," the blond said matter-a-factly. "Trust a guy who got a close up look at her." Alphonse forehead creased as he thought.

"Then why was she wearing the boys uniform?" the brunet asked. "And if she was a girl and the Host Club's clients are only other girls…" Al's expression turned into one of disgust.

"That's screwed up," Edward said, a similar expression coming over his face as well.

"Maybe there's another reason…" Alphonse started to mutter.

_Ding-dong._

The brothers ceased conversation when the door bell rang. Molten gold met chocolate brown as both teens made a silent agreement to figure out what was happening in the Host Club. Without another word, they made their way downstairs to see who the guest was. By the time they made it to the door, their mother had already answered it and was welcoming their visitor.

"Why, hello Roy! I'm glad you found your way here well enough…" Trisha was saying. _Oh no, please no…_Edward thought with dread.

There stood Roy Mustang, smug smirk and all.

"Well if it isn't the Colonel Bastard himself," Ed muttered as he approached. Roy had been a family friend of the Elrics for a while now and Edward had been hoping to leave him back in their old home. He wasn't actually in the military, but his father had been a Colonel so they all nicknamed him Colonel Mustang (except Ed). Mustang and Edward weren't exactly on the best terms. In truth, they both practically hated each other.

"Pardon me Ed, I didn't catch that," Roy said, still smirking. _You heard it alright you bastard, _the blond thought, grinding his teeth. _You and that damn smirk of yours._

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently with a fake smile as Al greeted the visitor. Colonel Mustang stepped inside and hung his coat on the large coat tree by the door, like he came here every day. Ed had to clench his fist to keep himself from punching the man square in the jaw. Trisha closed the front door behind him.

"Boys, Roy was in town and I decided that we should have dinner together," Mrs. Elric said cheerily. "Now I want you to both behave as we don't get to see him too often now." Trisha looked pointedly at Edward when she said this and he flinched at her icy gaze. Moms sure could be scary.

"That means no cursing, slapping, punching…" Alphonse listed quietly with a grin at his older brother.

"Shut it," Ed muttered with a shove to Al's shoulder to make his point. Roy chuckled, which only made Edward angrier, and was led to the kitchen by Trisha, where her home made cooking was waiting. The rest of dinner was…well, let's just say this.

It was Hell to Ed.

* * *

**(1) It means "wait!" in French.**

**You know, this was a fun chapter to write. Lots of comedy and confusion on Ed and Al's part when the Host Club introduced themselves. It was hard to write Tamaki. I'm not good at non-serious charaters! DX I hope I at least got him close....Then there was Roy. Well, lets just call his entrance a "stroke of comdey relief" ^^. You know, unlike a lot of FanFics, you may found Ed has a cleaner mouth in mine. I just don't like swaring and if my parents read where he loses his temper....not good end results. Okay, cliffhanger time!**

**Now that the Elrics have found out Haruhi's secret what will they do to get the truth? More importantly, what will the Host Club do to keep it a secret?! Stay tuned and R&R to find out!**

**Thank yous to alllll of you who are reading this! I'm so happy that some people in FanFiction are actually reading my little FanFic. :) I'll see you 'round!**

**~StarNight888**


	3. Figuring It Out

**Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner! *dodges popcorn thrown at her* Turns out I have less free time then I thought ^^". Anyways, thank you to all who have added this story to their favorites or story alerts! I shall now reply to the reviews I've gotten:**

**crystalclear8: Thank you! I'll try my best.**

**PoodleLuver: Thanks a lot! **

**Beyond Myself: Really? O.o I didn't think it'd be that good. I hope to update ASAP.**

**woodspiriethatconqueredpeople: I thought so too. I hope I captured his idioticness in this chapter XD.**

**DK7: Thanks so much! That's what I was going for, glad I got it right ^^". **

**Yay! That was the most reviews I've ever had on a story... I know, sad right? All well, enough of my blathering. Onto the FanFic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Ouran High School Host Club or Fullmetal Alchemist (though I wish I did)**

Collisions

By StarNight888

"Know the plan?" Ed murmured.

"Yep," Al replied quietly.

These were the words that the Elric brothers said to each other before heading off to their own classes. They _were_ going to figure out what was happening in the Host Club and no one was going to stop them.

Al, eventually remembering the path that led to his first class, made it to his seat a few minutes before the bell. The brunet looked around, wondering who he could ask about Haruhi without looking stupid. His silent wishes were granted with a light tap on the shoulder.

"Hey."

Alphonse turned in his seat to the right to look at who had spoken. It was a boy with shaggy black hair that shimmered a little at the tips and bright green eyes, smiling a smile that reminded Al of the Cheshire Cat.

"Your name's Al right? I'm Hayato, welcome to Ouran," the boy said while brushing his bangs from his eyes. Al noticed the tips were actually dyed a dark purple that blended smoothly into his hair.

"Hi," Alphonse greeted with a small grin. There was a moment of awkward silence, well if you could call the continual chatter of the classroom silence. Hayato tried to break it first.

"So, how's your first days treating you?" he questioned. Suddenly, Al got an idea.

"Fine, I guess. It's an interesting school," Al began. "I've already heard some strange rumors." His eyes searched the room until Haruhi came into his view, attempting to read while having the twins speaking surround sound around her. "One's about that guy…um, Haruhi," the brunt said, pretending to forget the name and pointing in Haruhi's direction. "I heard he's really a girl." Hayato made a funny noise. Al turned to see him trying not to laugh through one hand, which wasn't working for him since the occasional snicker got out.

"Dude, that's one heck of a rumor," Hayato commented through his hand. "I mean, sure he's not exactly a macho guy, but that doesn't mean he's a girl." Al shrugged and make what he hoped was a slightly embarrassed face as the teacher called for order. Although, his mind wasn't on the lesson.

_So people really think _she's_ a_ he, Alphonse thought. _Just wait until brother hears about this…_

* * *

Edward sauntered into his own classroom a little ways before Al (mainly due to him remembering where it was). Sitting down and taking out his books as routine, his golden eyes peered from beneath unruly bangs as he tried to get a closer look at his classmates.

"So you are in my class!" cheered a voice that sounded too much like his own. Ed's hand clenched his pencil and he tried not to break it at the sound of utter idioticy in that voice. _I thought he was in my class_, Ed thought ruefully as he turned around.

Nobody other then Tamaki Suoh strutted over to his seat. The teen towered over Edward and his violet eyes started at him. He seemed to be…inspecting Ed. He was about to ask why when the blond suddenly clapped his hand together with a stupid grin.

"Yes! He's indeed perfect Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed to the boy with glasses whom Edward recognized from yesterday. "The long hair, the unusual eye color, the stand-offish appearance, the contradicting smal—"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SIZED ANT THAT COULD BE SMASHED BY A MICROBE!?!?!?**" Ed roared before the Suoh could even finish the forbidden "s" word. Tamaki cowered a little, no a lot, at the sudden outburst and the rest of the class turned to them to stare. Edward scoffed before gifting a burning golden glare that was returned with nervous glances before everyone went back to their own conversations.

The "king" of the Host Club had retreated behind Kyoya and was peeking over his shoulder. Kyoya on the other hand seemed to be the only one unfazed by Ed's rant.

"Mommy, Edward yelled at me. Why'd he yell at me?" Tamaki whimpered into Kyoya's ear.

"It's my impression that you got on his nerves," the black haired teen replied with a slightly annoyed look at the blond. Ed was about to retort, but the teacher interrupted, calling everyone to their seats. With one final glare (which, Ed noted with satisfaction, made Tamaki shrink a little farther behind Kyoya) Edward sand back into his desk. It was going to be a long day.

It did indeed seem a long day, for both Ed and Al. Ed because of a certain annoying someone following and bothering him the entire day, so much that he wasn't able to shake him off to discuss any findings with Al during lunch. It was ages for Al since he had asked some of his other classmates about the "rumor" and had gotten the same answers. He was practically dying to tell Edward. Finally, the last bell rang and Alphonse disappeared into the hallways to find his sibling.

Al was walking in one of the outside hallways that circled one of the many courtyards, looking at the few remaining stragglers for the familiar blond hair of Ed. He eventually caught sight of his brother on the other side of the square (which was very far away do to the large size of it) being followed by another blond who Al dubbed Tamaki. Making his way steadily toward them, Alphonse began to hear their, well Tamaki's, loud conversation.

"…I'm sure the ladies will love you…"

"…"

"…you will get lots of privileges as a Host member…"

"…"

"…the field trips are amazing and…"

"…"

Al started to worry, for he knew his brother, and if Tamaki didn't stop soon…

Yep. Ed snapped.

"_Will you just SHUT THE HELL UP!_" Edward shouted. Tamaki halted in his speech to be met with a rather nasty surprise. Ed had turned around in his fury and punched Tamaki smack dab in the side of his face, with his right hand. A few people gasped and the second year was gingerly touching his soon to be bruised cheek while on the ground, staring at Edward in a sort of shock. Al was now running over to the scene, and he saw his brother's face flicker in shock himself, as if he couldn't believe he'd just done that. It didn't last though as it soon set back onto anger. Grabbing his bag and not looking at Tamaki, Ed dashed off past Al.

"Brother!" he called after Edward, turning around and now chasing after him. Ed didn't respond, but instead kept running. When Alphose finally caught up to him, his sibling was at the back of the school sitting on an old bench.

"Damn idiot…the finger joint got jammed…" Ed muttered angrily. Al plopped himself down on the bench, trying to catch his breath from the chase. Ed was messing with the ring finger of his right, prosthetic, arm. The metal clinked softly as the blond tried to dislodge the joint, the sleeve he used to make his arm look flesh and bone hanging off the side of his leg. Al sighed, faintly recalling the incident in which Ed had lost his limbs.

When the brothers were younger, they were driving with their mother when they were caught in a horrible car accident. Ed's right arm and left leg had been crushed and almost severed, forcing the doctors later on to amputate both. Al had gotten better off with a few broken bones and a concussion, but also suffered slight memory loss, unable to remember the accident or certain things like where they lived or what happened a year before. Edward had been reduced to a sort of traumatized state, blank, listless, and not talking. Waking up to find an arm and leg gone plus a brother with memory loss can do that to a 10-year-old. Although, after some time, reuniting with his mother, and a serious chewing out done courtesy of Roy, his eyes lit up again and he was turned into the headstrong teen he is today. Soon their father had personally made prosthetics for Ed and Al was slowly recovering is memory bit by bit.

_Click!_ Al glanced over to see that Ed had fixed his finger and was slipping the sleeve back on.

"You know, you shouldn't have punched him…" Al started.

"It I hadn't that stupid excuse for a leader would have rambled on until the end of time," Edward retorted, flexing his fingers. Alphonse sighed, and began to tell Ed about his findings. What was he going to do with his brother?

"That's it then," Ed finalized. "Tomorrow we are going to the Host Club and getting some answers."

* * *

"What?"

Edward was sitting in the headmaster's office, staring dumbfounded at the headmaster himself, Yuzuru Suoh. "You heard me correctly Mr. Elric," the headmaster said with an unusually (for him anyway) steely expression. "I will not tolerate violence in my school. I've heard that you have an extreme disliking of the Host Club, so I've concluded that your punishment…"

_Don't say it_, Ed thought pleadingly.

"…will be helping the Host Club in its everyday activities three days after school every week."

* * *

**End.**

**Oh no, Ed has to join the Host Club, his worst nightmare! XD Sory Edward, but it's fun to torture you sometimes....**

**Ed:...*glare***

***winces* Any way, thank you for reading chapter 3 of my FanFic! I shall try to update quicker if I can, but be warned that I have the most hectic schedule (for example, I stil have to write a paper, find family pictures, eat, study......). It took me a while to think of a back story for Ed and Al. Can any of you find the parts that were crafted from the anime/movie/manga? Then I got to add in an infamous Ed rant!! :D Those are so fun to think of. Thanks again for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Adios!**

**~StarNight888**


	4. An Awkward Truth, Sorta

**Konimasi! Konimasi! I'm so, so, so sorry! *bows deeply* Ugh I hate life at times. The chores, the homework, the stuff.....I've had no free time! TT_TT Since I've gotten so many subscriptions for this story and some new comments (some asking for more) I've decided to gift you with a sneak peek. Thanks to all! Mkay, here you go.**

_**Edit**_**: Thanks to all reading this! For those reading for the first time, welcome, this is the latest chapter of **_**Collisions**_**! (Tour Guide voice:) Please look to your upper right to go to the first chapter and begin reading. For those who have been with me, I've finished up the chapter! You can read the full thing now ^^". _Look for the _**_**(3)**** to pick up where you left off!**_** Anyways I got sooooo many new subscriptions for this. It makes me so happy that you all eagerly await the next chapters of my little story! Thanks to all! Again I apologize for my late updating. It's the end of school for me which means project after project and tons of homework, not to mention final exams in the next week or so....enough of my ramblings! Here's my responses to my beautiful commenters!**

**PoodleLuver: Someone hates him somewhere in the world, huh? Where is this person...I have to kill—er, meet them.....ahem, anyways I have no idea how long he'll last, but I'll find out soon enough. I'm not sure if he would hate it this much, his anger was originally created for comedy purposes, but he may actually despise it so. Thanks!**

**theluckyshippper: Thanks a lot! I'll try my best...^^"**

**Pumpkin2face: O_O Thanks bunches.......*pokes back***

**chibimaker: Thankies! I thought I might have stretched it with the 'serious Tamaki' moment, but apparently I did a-okay! XD**

**wishfullliving89: I'm glad you like it! I'm also glad I got the comedy right....I'm not usually the 'funny person' of the crowd.....I'm the 'quiet/spazzy bookworm' XP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, fashion, shape, sign, etc. etc....own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Collisions

By StarNight888

"Hell. No," Edward muttered.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Elric?" Yuzuru Suoh said, narrowing his gaze some. Ed's golden eyes left the ground and shot up into a slight glare aimed at the headmaster, though it held no effect on the man.

"I mean, be reasonable Sir. I'm pretty sure detention would be better punishment…"' the student tried to reason. To his surprise, Yuzuru actually smiled.

"Ah, but you see, you trying for _detention_rather than club activities tells me that this is the perfect punishment," the Ouran headmaster said. Edward's glare melted way into a simple, unbelieving stare. He had to be part of the Host Club. Three days every week. For who knows how many weeks.

When the headmaster finally sent him back to his first period with a note that had to be signed ("so your parents know of your doings"), Ed was fuming. He would have to put up, no, actually be part of that group of utter idiots. He kicked the side of a group of lockers, sending a loud _bang!_ through the hallway and stalking right past his first period classroom. Not like anyone would notice, him not being one of the more prominent people of his class and also the fact that they would just assume he was still in the office. The teen decided to cool off by reading some, sitting on a bench just outside the building and drawing out a book from his book bag. The cover was worn and the word "_Alchimie_" _**(1)**_ was printed in faded letters on the front. Ed picked up from where he left off, soon loosing himself in the text.

"I see you're reading a book there," a voice said.

"What was your first clue?" Ed replied dryly, not looking up from his reading.

"How interesting…is that German?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, it's about Alchemy. It's an ancient form of chemistry," Edward explained distractedly. "Although, it's said to be impossible and it's nothing but light re—Ah!" Ed had turned around to be greeted with the fact that the person who had been bothering him was Tamaki. And he was about 5 inches away from the blond's face, violet eyes trying to read over his shoulder. Edward had nearly fallen off the bench from surprise.

"Would you mind giving me a little personal space next time?" he growled from the opposite end of the bench, book now firmly shut and molten gold eyes glaring.

Tamaki, apparently not hearing the comment, help out some papers with a grin and said, "Mrs. Hinaka asked me to deliver these to you since you seemingly weren't coming back to class." Ed was startled to see that the teen's smile was rather smushed due to a rather large bandage strapped to his cheek. He took the small stack, having a sudden interest in placing it in his satchel.

"That's quite a temper of yours," Tamaki noted after some silence.

"Thanks," Edward said sarcastically.

"I wonder where it comes from," the leader of the Host Club asked suddenly. Ed was about to go off about not intruding on people's personal matters when he saw Tamaki's expression. The Suoh's violet eyes were calm, his usually goofy grin softened. He had a strange air of seriousness about him, the idioticy that seemed to be permanently part of his personality vanishing as he sat down on the stone bench. "Now I don't know you too well, but I do know that, that much anger is bad for any person," Tamaki murmured, looking not at Ed but the sky. Ed didn't say anything, instead stared at his hands in his lap, one clutching the note while the other hung limply. "I think it would be better for you, and others, to join the club to make beautiful young ladies, and yourself of course, happy," the second year finished, beaming.

Ed didn't make a sound for a moment, the he began….laughing. The serious aura Tamaki had worn disappeared almost instantly and was replaced by confusion. The newest student of Ouran High School was laughing harder now, his head bent over and supported by one hand.

"Of course you spew some 'Wiseman advice' at me the day I'm forced to join you," Ed managed to mutter. Tamaki's confused expression deepened until Ed displayed the note Mr. Suoh had given him. There was a few seconds silence as Tamaki read it, the he leapt up, smile as wide as it could be with the bandage on.

"Oh, this is _splendid!_" the blond practically shouted. "I can't wait to tell the others, you'll…" Edward tuned out when he started to ramble, figuring he might as well show up for the last five minutes of class and shoving his book back into his bag. The teen let his classmate babble on as he followed Ed back to the classroom. Ed had his hand on the door to the classroom when he said very quietly:

"About yesterday…sorry."

By the time Tamaki's brain registered what he had said, the Elric had already slipped inside the room, preventing any farther conversation. It was when Ed sat down when he realized that he had forgotten to ask about Haruhi.

* * *

Al found Edward at lunch, for once not accompanied by Tamaki. The brunet sat down, placing his lunch (filet mignon with sparkling water and caramelized pears for desert) **_(2)_** on the table. It was then that Ed decided to break the news of the Host Club issue.

"That's what you get for punching him," was Al's only reply.

"Since I have to see them after school anyway," Ed started with a grimace, "I think we should ask them about Haruhi then."

"Okay," Alphonse agreed, taking a bite of his meal. Edward began inhaling his own food, silently wondering how it would go after school.

* * *

"Alphonse-sammmmaaaaaaa!" cried a young voice.

Ed rolled his eyes as Al stumbled forward when someone collided with him. He looked down to see a little Chinese girl with a sort of braid/bun hair style hugging his waist.

"Mai!" the teen exclaimed. "What are you doing at the high school?" Mai was a small 8th grader that had an enthusiastic crush on Al ever since he had stayed into her family's herbal shop when they had been moving in during the summer.

"Because I wanted to see you," Mai replied cheerily, still hanging onto Alphonse. The brunet wriggled out of Mai's grip.

"Just go back to the elementary school okay, and we'll be on our way," Edward said dismissively. Mia pouted.

"Meanie! You know I'm in 8th grade," the girl said. "I'll never know how I once admired you." Mai had fallen for Ed as well…then she met him in person. It was short lived per say, but it didn't bother Ed as he didn't care much for her either.

"Mai, we really do have to go right now," Al tried. The brothers were on their way for their first, well, _session_ with the Host Club.

"Aw! But I wanted to walk home with you," Mai pleaded with puppy eyes. Ed was walking away already, dragging Al with him before he could agree. Alphonse was having a serious moment of Déjà vo. _**(see chapter 1)**_

"Maybe another time," the boy called out before he disappeared into the school. Ed glimpsed Mai sighing, and then skipping away with her little panda backpack on as if talking with Al had been enough. Stifling a sigh, he let go of his brother's arm and Alphonse fell into step next to him.

"You've got to stop doing that," Al stated simply. The blond didn't say anything, but didn't suppress a mischievous grin. **_(3) _**They walked in silence the rest of the way to the "abandoned" music room, passing by the occasional student. When they finally reached the double doors of the Host Club, Edward held up a hand to stop Al. He almost tiptoed to the doors and opened one, just a crack. A small stream of light pooled out as expected. Al was going to ask about Ed's strange actions, but his brother began to sputter. Jerking his head back, the blond spit out a flower petal. Yes a flower petal. More were spilling out of the tiny crack in the doors, billowing in what was supposed to be a romantic way.

"Flower…petals..?" Alphonse asked incredulously. Ed removed another petal from his tongue and sent a death glare at the double doors, mouth set in a grimace.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered. The Elrics then finally entered the Host Club's domain, after fighting the flood of petals that is. Once fully in the room, the shower of flowers stopped. Al looked around and Ed donned a bored expression. Tamaki was instantly beside them, beaming and violet eyes bright.

"I'm glad you've found your way to the club," he greeted cheerily before turning to face the rest of the Host Club. "Okay everyone, I'd like you to welcome Edward and Alphonse as the latest additions to the Host Club!"

The small group called the Host Club was gathered in front of them. The twins were giving them both mirrored, critical gazes. Hunny was grinning at them, and Mori hovered nearby, giving the brothers a slight nod of greeting. Kyoya gazed at them without expression, ever present clipboard in hand. Haruhi gave them a little wave of welcome and a small smile.

"I never said I was part of this club," Al pointed out with a frown.

"Too bad, I think you would have been better with the ladies rather than him," Hikaru responded with his brother nodding in agreement.

"He just along for the ride," Ed said irritably, ignoring the comment. Heck, what did he care if they liked him of not? "Mainly because we have a question for you."

"Ah yes, any questions you have just ask away!" Tamaki started. "What is it? Do you wonder how to entertain your costumers? Or perhaps how to gain—"

"We were just wondering why you have a girl in the club," Edward interrupted rather bluntly. There was a mixed reaction. Mori and Kyoya didn't as much as blink, with Hunny looking confused. Although Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru had a look on their faces that practically screamed, "**_THEY KNOW_**!" Haruhi gave them a rather dry look.

Silence.

And a very awkward one at that.

Al raised an eyebrow. Ed waited expectantly for the story.

"We…we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Tamaki finally managed.

"Brother figured out Haruhi was a girl when she collided and landed on him yesterday," Al argued calmly. "When he pointed it out to me, it became rather obvious."

"Oh now did you…?" the twins said together, both smiling a sort of knowing smile. Tamaki gaped at Haruhi.

"Haruhi…he didn't….." the blond trailed off unbelievingly. Ed picked up on their thoughts.

"Hey! I'm not some disgusting pervert! I could tell by her face you idiots!" Ed cried indigently. Luckily, Haruhi became puzzled instead of figuring it out as Kaoru and Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Well now that that's over, let's get down to business," Kyoya interjected over the first years' laughter. "Since you're here you can go get ready in the back room over there."

"Why would I go back there if I'm already ready?" Edward pointed out in slight confusion. "Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

"To get into costume of course!" Tamaki answered, ignoring the second part.

"Costume?" the Elric brothers echoed together. Alphonse jumped a little when he realized the twins were suddenly behind them, eyes gleaming in a dangerous way.

"Oh yeah, didn't Boss tell you?" Kaoru innocently questioned, grinning a rather evil smile.

"Oh yes, yes…for today's costume we're going _traditional_," Hikaru said, sporting an equally devious grin. Before Ed and Al could react, the Hitachiin brothers each grabbed an arm of the Elrics and promptly began dragging them to the back room.

"Let go!" Ed shouted in one last attempt to free himself before the door shut. Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

_"Come here! Come here!" "Get away from me!" "Hey, what are you—AHH! My shirt!" "Give Al back his shir—HEY!" "We'll need a small Kimono for little—" "WHO'RE CALLING A TINY FLEA THAT COULDN'T BE SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE YOU POMPOUS IDIOTS!" "Ed…" "Now, now come here…." "I said back off!"_

"Nothing can go wrong with this plan," Haruhi noted sarcastically.

* * *

**_(1)_ It means 'Alchemy' in German if you didn't already figure that out.**

**_(2) _Very, very fancy food :I**

**_(3)_ Pick up from the sneak peek here!**

**That's all you get! I know, I'm evil right? XD Hey, blame the writers block not me. I added a 'serious Tamkai moment' (you know, like how he got all the other members to join his club) which was actually really hard. Meeerrrrph. What do you think of Mai (pronounce May)? I hope to add other FMA characters soon! Ah, sorry again, but I gotta split due to a paper that I have to write and the chores of doooooom! Remember, there's still more of this chapter to come! See ya!**

**_Edit_: So yes, this is your completed chapter. I just noticed how long my author notes are getting....maybe I should shorten them (*get's wacked by Ed*)..... (*is in pain*).......So yeah. Can you guess who's who from behind the door? Sounds almost perverted doesn't it? XD Poor Ed, they're forcing him into a Kimono...(*is once again wacked by Ed and in pain*)In other news I just thought of something. What if the _Homunculi_ just started filing in all the sudden? Wouldn't that cause mass chaos? Want me to add them in? Tell me in the comments please! Well, I must now work on another project due Monday, which involves a very spazzy wiki, so it will take time ^^". See you again soon (I hope)!**

**~ StarNight888**


	5. Questions and Confusions

**Hello again to everyone reading this! I apoloooooggggiiiiisseeee greatly to all my fantastic and patient readers for having to wait so long to read this chapter! Thanks to all you people who have added this story to your favorites or alerts! It's summer so I should have plenty of time to write, no? This is true...except when your struck by a case of serious writer's block. I had most of this down already, but I wanted it to be a bit longer and continue on but I got so stuck! Luckily though, when I was typing this chapter in (I write them first) I had a burst of inspiration and typed on until it was at least a slightly decent size. Okay, now time to respond! (Note: I will be only responding to questions and stuff here now. Things like "great story!" and such will be given credit at the bottom where I will begin dedications.)**

**Pumpkin2Face: Of course they won't be real Homunculi in this story, but I hope to at least have Envy in here. :)**

**Shieroell Maive: Just read on my friend!**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: Do you mean Wrath from the manga or anime? And yes, you got the "conversation" right! Kudos and a thumbs up to you! ...BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't think Ed will come out and say that, but that is toooooo _funny_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any form or fashion own, draw, write, or color Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. Happy now copyright people?**

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There was silence in the back room. _Huh? Why the sudden quiet? _Haruhi thought.

_**BANG! CRASH! BAM!**_

The back door burst open, spitting out Hikaru and Koaru in a rather ungraceful way. The twins soared, knocking over a side table and landing just short enough of a couch to collide into its side. Haruhi glimpsed Edward's shoe (a bulky pair of black boots that he refused to remove even though they were out of dress code) sticking out of the door before it slammed shut again. When she glanced back at her other classmates, they were both on the ground and rubbing their now-sore-heads. Hunny was peering at them from the couch arm, his stuffed bunny clutched firmly in his hands.

"What the heck?" Koaru and Hikaru said unanimously, not exactly used to being kicked through doors.

"Hmm… I'd say that was Jujutsu, don't you think Mori?" Hunny commented, his child-like voice cutting out any seriousness that might have been there. Mori nodded with a short "mmhm" which interpreted into "yes." Tamaki was beside the group in a flash.

"Really? Jujutsu?" Tamaki said as he began counting traits off his fingers. "Hmm... so he can do martial arts, has long hair, unusual eyes, is extremely smart, has a short—"

"I HEARD THAT!" a shout came from the back. The Host Club president flinched.

"…s-so what type could he be?" he finished a little nervously.

"I think the 'exotic' type fits him best," Kyoya replied. Haruhi offered a hand each to help up the twins. Both accepted, although Hikaru immediately turned away as soon as he was standing. Haruhi noticed the boy's face heated a little when her hand grasped his. _Must be embarrassed from being kicked clear across the room_, she deduced silently. So oblivious.

"Why _did _he kick you out of the room anyway?" Haruhi questioned.

"It was weird," Kaoru answered, for once his brother not contributing. "We tried to take off his shirt to get him into a kimono—" (stifled laughter all around), "—and then he'd suddenly turned us around and did some strange move on us to send us flying out of the room without so much as a 'get out!'."

"Maybe he's got a secret!" Hunny guessed with a giggle. At that note, Kyoya actually starting paying attention to the conversation to hopefully learn more about the elusive new student. You never know, he would probably be able to sell it.

"A secret?" Haruhi echoed.

"Maybe a secret like our Haruhi here," Koaru joked while tossing an arm casually over said Haruhi's shoulders.

"She did kick us out of the changing room when we tried to get her to change," Hikaru pointed out seriously before Tamaki could start about Koaru touching his "precious daughter." "Just like Ed did, only less violently."

"That would explain the long hair," Tamaki mused. "There's also the fact that most women have a—" he lowered his voice as if afraid of being overheard, "—small stature." A sneezed was heard from the changing room.

* * *

Ed rubbed his nose. _Stupid allergies…_ he thought. _**(1)**_

"Why'd you kick them out brother?" Al sighed, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Do you know what would happen if they'd seen this?" Edward shot back, pulling off his shirt to reveal where the sleeve stopped and his port for his prosthetic showed clearly. Alphonse stayed silent.

Once upon a time, Ed arrived in primary school just after recovering from the accident. His father had not yet made a slip to cover his prosthetic, but he had already missed one too many days of school and had to attend. His metal arm stood out quite plainly, reflecting sunlight brightly where wood was not in the way. Rumors were soon flitting about, some close to the truth while others were simply mortifying. The meaner kids of the school spouted new jeers and bully attacks soon followed by fights happened more often. Even Al was getting grief about his slight memory loss and side insults about his "robot brother." Trisha, worried for her sons' welfare, took them out when the problems got even worse. Soon they were sent to another town for a while for private tutoring courtesy of Mrs. Izumi Curtis, complete with martial arts training and advanced physics. After the incident, it was decided throughout the family and anyone who knew about the brother's injuries that no one was to say a word about them.

"I thought so," Ed responded to Al's silence. "Now keep quiet about it and put on the damn costume." The teen tossed one at Al before putting on his own. The younger Elric caught the intricate (most likely expensive) robe and pants, throwing back a confused look at the elder.

"Why? I'm not part of the club or anything," Al pointed out, lost.

"Because I'd look stupid if only I went out there in a dress," Edward answered. The boy began to advance on Alphonse, already knowing how he was going to react.

"But I don't want to—"

"I said put it on already!"

"Hey! Ow! Quit it big brother!"

Ed succeeded in putting to top part of the kimono on his bother, mainly though because the twins had already taken off his shirt. The pants, he did not manage, but Al managed to counter and put the traditional leg wear on Ed instead. By the time they were though with all their jabs, kicks, and chops, Al kept his uniform pants on but had to wear the kimono because Ed had stolen his shirt, and Ed was wearing the full ensemble. They were interrupted in a rather heated argument about even stepping outside in the costume by several loud raps on the door.

"Are you ready yet? We're about to open the club for the day so you better come out here!" rang Tamaki's voice, making Al think that he sounded like his brother pumped with happy gas. "Everybody's ready so hurry up!" Edward made a pained face at Alphonse.

"Let's just hang in here the whole time until it's time to leave," Ed stated dismissively, as if that ended the argument.

"Come on, the better you do this job, the less you might have to do it," Al coxed. His brother brightened somewhat at the thought, and Al was soon pulling him out of the back room. A steady murmur was gently filling the room as high school girls filed into the large "hosting" room, which was now decorated with low tables, cushions, and a variety of plants commonly mentioned in fairy tales. Kyoya seemed to be directing young ladies to their favorite host, sending them off to either the little groups around a host or tables filled with tea and treats to wait. All the members of the club seemed to be doing their job except for Tamaki and Haruhi, who were both walking toward the Elric brothers.

"Since it's your first day, I would usually be staying with you to help you get our basic's down, but Mommy says I'm too requested today," Tamaki said with a pout in the direction of Kyoya and the small-but-large crowd forming around his "area" for the day, the bandage on his face becoming taut with the expression.

_Mommy…? _both Ed and Al thought nervously, Ed questioning Tamaki's sanity to himself.

"Anyways, Haruhi here will help you through instead," Tamaki finished with a pat on Haruhi's back and a smushed grin.

"Hold up, you still havn—" Edward began, but the blonde was already gone. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to Haruhi, expecting answers. The scholar had been looking after at the Host Club's president with a dry look on her face, before noticing that the two Elric's were still in front of her.

"You were right the whole time, but the rest of the club insist I keep it secret," Haruhi finally answered. "I'll explain the whole story later." Ed smirked smugly. He _had_ been right from the start, and now he just had to finish up his hosting detention before getting the complete story. Then another thought occurred to him. _Wait….. I still have to finish... today's…. work….._

The smirk disappeared rather quickly after that thought.

**

* * *

**

**_(1)_ It's a common Japanese belief, that if you sneeze then someone must be talking about you behind your back! XD**

**Uh-oh. Ed now has found out that he was indeed correct but will the answer be worth playing the role of a host? Find out in the next chapter! Told you it was only a slightly decent size. Now I have to figure out how do get rid of this horrid block in my brain to continue with the story! Nothing else to say for now, so I bid you a good day (or night, or whatever time it is for you XD).**

**~StarNight888**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**amiegirl17**  
**mdotaku**  
**Dragoink**  
**Shadow-Sisters-Forever**  
**merichuel**  
**FoxInBox aka FIB**  
**Sable Katze**  
**Matade**  
**Kit Carson**


	6. The First Day

**Hello again everyone! Long time no see, I am ashamed to say. I've been bedridden with the most horrible case of writer's block... And then it was time to start high school. I'm surprised I didn't just keel over and die. Anyways, I thank all you patient readers who have stayed with me through my absence to read the sixth chapter of _Collisions_! I could never thank you enough... really... *sniffles***

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: Hmm... I will take your wish into consideration.**

**FullMetalPipsqueakk: Nnaarrrggghh! You caught my grade fail that even I didn't catch. D: Thanks bunches! It's all fixed now! (I think...) Oh, and... here comes Winry!**

**forevergreybacksenemy: Yes yes, I put a tribute to the greatest anime voice actor ever... Vic Mignogna! I love him, so I thought I'd add that bit since he plays both voices. XD**

**AmatureAuthor: whoa... O.O you're comment startled me. But it made me feel ashamed for not updating for so long... So I tried my hardest to wrap up this chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club... Or Vic Mignogna.**

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Haruhi walked toward one of the low set tables where a two girls were waiting, beckoning for the Elrics to follow with a wave of her hand. Immediately, Ed started walking in the opposite direction. Al grabbed his brother's arm and began to forcefully shove him to the waiting costumers.

"You'll be able to stop this after you start it," Alphonse hissed uncharacteristically at Edward as he skillfully tried to trip him into his seat. "So have some dignity and _sit down_." Ed, apparently wanting to keep some of the dignity he still had left, caught himself from the fall and sat down heavily on one of the thick cushions. Not looking at the younger Elric, Edward purposefully stared away from the two waiting girls and out a far off window instead.

"Haruhi, who are these two?" girl number one asked. "I'm sure we requested time with just you."

"Oh, well this is Edward Elric, our latest temporary member, and his brother Alphonse," Haruhi introduced. "It's their first day so they're staying with me to pick up the ropes."

"You're so kind! Helping your fellow members as they start out," girl number two fawned with an adoring look at Haruhi.

"It was Tamaki's idea," the scholar said. _Too busy for them so he had to dump them on me_… she completed the comment silently.

"Humble as always," girl #1 giggled with an expression similar to her companions appearing on her face. Tearing her gaze from Haruhi, she turned to the newer Host Club member, who was determined to not partake in the conversation. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance, before asking, "Is your hair naturally that long? Or is it just part of the costume?"

"Huh?" was Ed's extremely intelligent reply. Moving his gaze lazily away from the sun outside, his startling gold eyes rested on the girl who had spoken through halfway closed lids, clearly showing his bordom. "My hair? Yeah, it's actually this long. Not lying," he answered the girl's skeptical look. "I wouldn't try to yank it out though, for it would mean pain to me and instant death to you." Not able to tell if he was serious or joking, girl #1 took the latter and let out a girlish laugh. Drawn away from her fawning of Haruhi by her friend's laughter, girl #2 spared Ed a glance.

"Ohh! You have exotic eyes," she pointed out. "I've never seen gold eyes before…. Unless they're contacts of course."

Ed sighed. Did his appearance really seem so fake? He rolled his eyes before saying, "Yes. If you must know, my iris color is actually gold." Damn he hated being asked that question. He poured himself a cup of the tea that was waiting on the table, not bothering to offer the customers any as they began asking more questions. He answered with a dull "yes" or "no," inserting his sarcasm and annoyance to try and deter the girls. This only spurred more giggle fits and even more questions. Al also got himself a cup of tea while Ed continued to be interviewed.

"You okay with him taking your costumers?" he questioned Haruhi teasingly. Haruhi let out a soft "ha!" as she turned her attention to Alphonse.

"Actually, it's nice to get a break for a change," the girl said. Seeing Al raise a doubtful eyebrow, she explained further, "I'm not here by choice either. I have to pay off a debt of ¥ 8 million _**(1) **_for breaking a vase, so I'm doing it by hosting."

"Who pays ¥ 8 million for a vase?" Al asked incredulously. Haruhi merely shrugged.

"Are you two like Hikaru and Kaoru in any way?" girl #2 asked, a dreamy look entering her eyes as she gestured toward the twins. Both Ed and Al shifted in their seats to get a better view. Meanwhile, Haruhi audited an exasperated noise before staring determinedly into her tea. The twins were right in the middle of their "act."

"…then he ended up dumping the whole tray and drenching_ all _of us!" Hikaru was saying with laughter. His brother flushed at this.

"Hikaru! Don't tell that story, it's embarrassing…" Kaoru protested, still blushing as his looked down at his feet. Hikaru's expression quickly turned from one of happiness to concern.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, cupping Kaoru's chin and pulling it close to his own so he was looking at his twin. "It's just… you were so cute when it happened…" Kaoru gazed admirably at Hikaru, his eyes seemingly filled with unshed tears.

"Hikaru…!" he whispered. The girls around the twins swooned and let out soft "kyaaa"s at the scene. Girls number one and two both sighed wistfully as the twins continued to stare at each other. Meanwhile, Al had blanched at the first sight of what the two were doing and had become paler as the sight continued. Ed had on a face similar to the one of disgust from the night before, if not even more contorted in revulsion.

"Um, no. And we never will be," Ed stated matter-a-factly. "_Ever_."

"D-defiantly not!" Al agreed quickly, some color returning to his cheeks as he turned back to the table and took a rather large gulp of his hot tea. Ed turned back in his seat as well, once again resuming a position of reluctance, face turned toward the window. Haruhi heaved a great mental sigh of relief. At least there wasn't going to be any more "twinness" in the club. As the two girls began badgering the brothers with questions again, Haruhi thought of something that many would disagree with: _Maybe these two are sane after all…_

In her eagerness to grasp her tea, girl #2 knocked the cup over, spilling its burning contents across the table and onto Edward's lap. The prodigy leapt up, attempting to brush off the liquid as a stream of profanities hissed through his teeth (luckily unheard by the others).

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she stifled the still-dripping-tea with a handkerchief. Girl #2 saw the dark stain now spread across Ed's silken kimono and felt her eyes begin to sting. "I-I'll have that dry cleaned for you…" she trailed off in her distress.

"Don't worry, it was an accident," Ed reassured her, his face lighter and more kind then it had been during the whole session and hoping it would lessen her chance of crying (but he still didn't smile). "I'll just go get a towel to clean it up." Just as he was turning away in search of the piece of fabric, the light from the window he'd been staring out of the entire time caught his hair, making it shimmer in the customer's eyes. Ed's molten gold eyes also snatched some of the light for one millisecond, they're usual burning gaze becoming literal on his temporarily relaxed face. The moment disappeared just as quickly as it had come as the teen moved on to Kyoya, whom he thought might have a towel. Girl #1 fanned her heated face, wishing for the moment to play again, and girl #2 held a hand over her rapidly beating heart, wishing for it to be steady but then not wishing. Before Al could figure out what was up with the two's strange behavior, Edward was back with a couple of towels.

"H-here, let me help. It was my fault after all…" girl #2 stuttered, her words fading in embarrassment. She stood up and Ed gratefully handed over one of the cloths. The little pool of tea was soon gone, and Edward stashed an extra under his cushion at Alphonse's suggestion just in case. When Ed took the tea-stained towels from the other teen, she finally noticed his height. Girl #2 was actually a few inches taller than the blonde haired boy at best, and this was strange in her opinion since most of the guys in Ouran were much taller than her. Girl #1 noticed this as well.

"You seem a little short for a 15 year old," she commented without thinking, not knowing what was coming. Ed froze in mid-step, before turning slowly around to face the girl. He advanced on her before…

"**WHO YOU CALLING A TINY RUNT**—" he began his typical rant, but Al was faster. Right as his height was mentioned, the younger Elric had grabbed one of the tiny tea cakes on the low set table and shoved it into his brother's mouth mid-rant. Ed, who was always ready to accept food, clamped his mouth shut and chewed the fancy cake, shortness forgotten. For now.

"Please excuse him," Al answered the customer's frightened faces with an apologetic smile. "Brother is a really nice guy, but it would be best if you never talked about his _height_." Alphonse had mouthed the last word, emphasizing it with a nervous glance in Ed's direction, who was still chewing on the cake. Both nodded quickly, looking like a pair of bobble heads. Then the friends looked at each other. A small smile cracked girl #1's face. Girl #2 was soon following suit, until both were trying to hide small sniggers. Before they knew it, both girls were soon laughing in earnest, not quite knowing why.

"Forgive us," said girl #1 as their laughter died down. "It's just that it was so… so… _comical_!" The teens erupted into a new fit of giggles, attempting and failing to calm down. Ed's scowl had returned to his mouth, and Al gave a nervous chuckle to add to the girl's bubbly chorus. Haruhi calmly took another sip of her tea, her cup hiding the small smile which was sliding its way onto her lips.

_Then again maybe they aren't quite as sane as I thought…_

* * *

"_Au revoir **(2)**_, my princesses! Come back soon!" Tamaki called after the last of the customers who were leaving the third music room. The end of Edward Elric's first day of Host Club detention had finally ended. And he still hated it. After the rant, things had gone smoothly until the customers were told that the Host Club was retiring for the day. Much protest was voiced from the two girls, but in the end they gave in and gave both Ed and Al they're names and basic info, saying to keep in touch. By this time Edward had already forgotten their names. Now he was changed and had the slightly soiled costume in his hands, waiting for Al to finish up so they could leave. It was then that the Hitachiin brothers decided to pounce.

"What's that there, eh?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the blotchy stain on the kimono. Ed frowned at him.

"It's a tea stain if you can't figure it out," he retorted. "Don't worry I'll get it cleaned." Kaoru appeared beside his twin.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kaoru said while shaking his head. "These were _handmade_ by our _grandmother_. You can't just ship it off to get dry cleaned, it would ruin its value." Edward of course thought this was ridiculous, but at the same time didn't want to get sued over a kimono.

"What, you want me to wash it in the nearest river?" the blond questioned irritably. The twins began to open their mouths and Ed said quickly, "No, no, I will not. I'll just hand wash it at home okay?"_ Unlike all these pompous idiots I can do my own chores, _he finished silently. Kaoru and Hikaru shut their mouths before giving each other a knowing look and slinking off to another part of the room, whispering to each other.

_Weird…_ Ed thought as Al stepped out of the back room, dressed back in his uniform.

"Took you long enough," the elder Elric stated teasingly. Al shoved his brother playfully before they both walked over to Haruhi. As she began to explain her story about why she was in the Host Club, a conspiracy was being discussed with the rest of the club members on the other side of the room.

"Oi, oi, boss," the twins whispered together. "Eddie said he would _hand wash_our kimono." Tamaki looked confused, something that seemed very common. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes at the same time.

"How many guys do you know that know how to hand wash _anything_?" Hikaru elaborated. "Doesn't it seem like something a girl would know better…?" The blond's eyes lit up as he caught on.

"More evidence!" he exclaimed quietly before glancing in Ed's direction, whose frown had become deeper as Haruhi continued to tell her tale. "We're going to have to go into this more you know." Both Hitachiin brothers saluted Tamaki with a nod. The relaxed their arms and the three watched as Ed and Al left for the day.

The two began their walk home, for Trisha only dropped them off/picked them up herself on their first days since they lived close.

"…I wonder why they thought she was a guy in the first place," Ed had begun to say when they were close to their house. Al just shook his head.

"Maybe it was her dad's old uniform that she wore the first day of school?" he guessed at random.

"I couldn't have been just that…" the blond replied before noticing they had arrived at their home. It was a modest, for them anyway, estate. It was a cozy, white house with two stories, a garden off to the side and fenced off with a simple white picket fence, but the extremely nice car parked in the driveway gave away their wealth. The Elric's mom was picking tomatoes from that garden just at that moment too. She smiled and waved as they came near.

"Hello boys!" Trisha greeted happily as they entered the fence, putting another tomato into her wicker basket. "How was school today?"

"Same old, same old," Al answered her. Mrs. Elric smiled again.

"Good news, you two have a visitor," she said. "They're in the living room right now waiting." The brothers nodded and went inside.

"If it's that blasted coronel…" Ed started before seeing who occupied their couch. She was a girl about Edward's age, with long blonde hair and big, blue eyes. She was wearing a tube top and cargo pants, and a suitcase and what looked like a tool box sat on the ground next to her. When she became aware of the brothers standing there, a smile lit up her face and she jumped up, colliding with both simultaneously in a hug.

"W-Winry!" Ed exclaimed, surprised at the sudden embrace. Al noticed with an inward grin that Edward's face heated a little at Winry's contact.

"What are you doing here?" the brunet asked what was on his brother's tongue as the girl named Winry released them. Winry was one of their childhood friends, whom they had left behind in their hometown on their first in a series of moves and who also had a strong interest in their father's advanced prosthetics, automail she called it, ever since he had invented it.

"What I can't visit you?" she laughed. "Actually I came here to learn more about automail. Did you know one of the most accomplished prosthetic mechanics besides your dad lives and works here?"

"Ah…" Edward replied, scratching the back of his head as he thought of an answer. "No, never. Try not to think of anything to do with that bastard." Alphonse and Winry sighed in union, for they both knew he was talking about Hohenheim, his dad. _Still hasn't forgiven him I see_… Winry thought.

"The last time I saw all of you together like this… Al was still sleeping with Fuzzy," Trisha reminisced wistfully. She had appeared at the door while the other's had been talking. Although the comment about her husband stung, she still had to be the mom and humiliate at least one of them.

"_Mom_," Al said, his face reddening in embarrassment. The group laughed, reminding all of their time spent in Resembool.

_Ding-Dong!_

Mrs. Elric looked up at the sound of the doorbell, while the teens promptly ignored it. As Trisha went to see who is was, Ed and Al began to catch up with Winry.

"_Bonjour_ Madam," a voice chimed from the front of the house after a greeting from Trisha. A voice that sounded too much like Edward's.

"Oh no…" Alphonse groaned, seeing his brother's form stiffen and face frown.

And Winry was oblivious to what horrors were about to come.

* * *

**_(1) _Specifically, that's $95062681.9559. **_Thanks to Yahoo! currency converter..._

_**(2) **_**It means 'good bye' in French for those of you who don't know.**

**And that's what we call a cliff hanger folks. Nnnnaaarrrffggghhh! This chapter was going soooo well, until I had to figure out a way to end it but make it good at the same time. The hardest part to write was probably the "twinness" for me. I kept shivering as the scene continued... *shudders* _Muchos gracias _to all my wonderful and dedicated readers. I love your comments and that's what keeping me going people! Sorry but I can say that you may expect few updates as I now have school, homework, projects, band, piano... (why haven't I died yet?) I don't feel like wasting any more of your time, and I have homework to finish (time: 9:41 PM) so this is all I will say.**

**... I bet you can guess who's at the door? (*slaps self* I lied about the last word, forgive me TT_TT)**

**~StarNight888**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Pumpkin2Face  
****FoxInBox aka FIB  
amiegirl17  
Shieroell Maive  
Keiko Murikami  
Thorndrop  
wishfulliving89  
tulip82  
IlikeFMAandKH  
Kit Carson  
Captivated Fairy  
The Summer in August  
Bara no Utau  
Elise-san  
.Admirer144  
chewy13  
BlackHayate13  
writerextrodinare  
WildfireDreams  
enteryournamehere5  
PianoGirl1932**


	7. UhOh

**There was more here... but I accidently replaced this chapter and lost the author's notes... Eheh-heh-heh... ^^" Sorry 'bout that. Thank you sumigoddess for pointing this out.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever *takes deep breath* ever own FMA or OHSHC (I remembered this!)**

**.**

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**.**

"Did I just hear French?" Winry ignorantly asked, imagining some French scientist who was here to do automail business. Instead of answering, Ed walked over to the doorway that led to the front door, looking like he was just about to commit a murder.

"Don't let them—" he started to shout down that hallway, before breaking off with a curse as he expressed an even more enraged face (if that was even possible at the moment). Al peered over his brother's shoulder to see that their mother was already leading, who would've guessed, Tamaki Suoh down that hallway… along with the rest of the Host Club.

" 'sup?" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted from the line of high schoolers when they spotted the Elric's.

"Hiiii Eddie!" Hunny called from atop of Mori's shoulders.

"More and more visitors, huh?" Trisha said with a smile, even though her son was grinding his teeth at Hunny's nickname. "They say they're your friends from school so I invited them to stay for dinner." Edward was incredulous. Now he had no excuse to kick them out. Without so much as a "hello," the blond spun around and stomped back into the living room, his face livid.

"What's up with you?" Al heard Winry say from the other room. With a sigh, he motioned the other club members to follow him back into the den. Her job complete, Trisha told them she was going to make dinner and headed to the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't find her family room in ruins when she returned.

The entire Host Club filed in and found themselves their own seats on the couch and various chairs. Alphonse came in last and found himself without a seat so instead perched precariously on the comfy couch's arm. Before Ed could even utter a word, the "king" spoke.

"Oh, I don't believe we've been introduced," the teen said to Winry. He stepped in front of her and picked up her hand. With his violet eyes closed and a low bow, his lips briefly brushed her hand before he introduced in what he thought was a romantic way, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club at Ouran High School." Al and Winry seemed stunned for a moment at what Tamaki had just done while Ed's eyes just lit up in smoldering rage, for no one _ever_ kissed Winry, not even on the hand. But then their trance was soon broken.

_Clang!_

Alphonse winced sympathetically and Edward smirked rather triumphantly when a blushing Winry's wrench met rather painfully with Tamaki's head. The blond leapt back with a loud cry of pain, his eyes watering as he clutched his throbbing head. The twins sniggered, added by Hunny's giggles. Kyoya smiled almost unnoticeably (almost) as Haruhi looked shocked at the reaction and Mori remained stone faced.

"_Aïe!__La douleur, douleur, douleur! Owww, ma tête! __**(1)**_" Tamaki cried, temporarily reverting back to his native language. "Why must all new people want to hit me?"

"Heeey, Tama shouldn't have kissed Eddie's girlfriend then~!" Hunny chided as Mori nodded his agreement, for they had both seen the emotions pass plainly across Ed's face. Even though Hunny looked about 8 years old he _was_ 18; he could figure it out easily. Winry blushed a little deeper at the comment as she concentrated on putting her wrench away. Ed meanwhile had lost his grin and turned various shades of red.

"T-that's— I-I-" the scholar sputtered, something he definitely did _not_ do on the norm. He clamped his mouth shut and began reciting the Periodic Table of Elements in his head to calm himself, grateful when Winry spoke up.

"My name is Winry Rockbell and I'm an old _friend_ of Ed and Al," the mechanic clarified, glancing shortly at the goose egg that was growing on Tamaki's head. "Don't do that again." Tamaki sat down and nodded, one of his hands gingerly feeling his head. Then Trisha appeared again with a tea tray in hand. She served the hot liquid and gave Tamaki an ice pack ("I just know these things.") as the rest of the teens introduced themselves to Winry. When Mrs. Elric left the room, the Hitachiin brothers began to hum quietly.

"_Eddie and Winry, sittin' in a tree…_" Hikaru began to sing softly as Kaoru hummed.

"…_K-I-S-S-I-N_—" Kaoru took his turn, before stopping with an sly smile at the golden glare he received, his brother following suit. This had to be one of the most entertaining games that they had played in a while.

"So, what are you idiots doing at my house anyway?" Ed growled as he turned back to the rest of the club. "Stalking me?"

"Now why would we do that?" Tamaki answered while attempting to shake his head and keep the ice pack on at the same time. "We just wanted to have fun with our latest member."

"_Temporary _member," Edward corrected testily. The Host Club president didn't correct himself, much to Ed's annoyance.

"I was kidnapped and brought here against my will," Haruhi said frankly, her gaze flickering to the twins for a second. Their grins turned from 'evil' to 'who, us?' smiles at the look.

"I came for cake~!" Hunny announced proudly, beaming. "You will have cake right?" Al felt uneasy at the teenager's wide smile, like he was about to get punched by a sadistically sneering bully or watch a little kid bawl his eyes out if he said no. The brunet's suspicions were confirmed when Mori subtly nodded his head when Hunny wasn't looking.

"Y-yeah, I think we've got some ice cream cake in the—" he replied, only to be cut off by Hunny's jubilant cry of victory. Ed saw the three idiots of the club (Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru) visibly relax at the answer, and wondered what was so scary about the senior. Winry continued to remain in a confused silence, not sure what to say around the strange group of boys.

"Edward, sweetheart, could you give me a hand in here?" Mrs. Elric called from the kitchen.

"Wow, your _mom_ cooks?" Hikaru mused as Ed stood up to leave. "No personal chef?"

"What's wrong with a good home cooked meal?" Al countered for his brother. "Besides, no chef could beat Mom's stew." The brunet smiled as he thought about the stew, grateful he was able to eat it, while his brother followed suit.

"Ahhh, stew. The greatest food creation," Edward added with a smile softer than his usual lop-sided grin.

"Edward!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Ed left the room, the twins looking disbelievingly after him. Al slid into the blond's unoccupied seat, and then realized he and Winry were practically surrounded. By the Host Club. _This may not go so well_, he thought rather grimly.

"I found Eddie's room, I found Eddie's room!" a juvenile voice shouted from upstairs. It was Hunny. With a start Al realized that neither Mori nor Hunny were in the room anymore.

"Hey, when did he—" Winry tried to ask, but was cut off by a roar from the kitchen.

"WHAT IS THAT LOLI-BASTARD —!"

"Edward! Stay in the kitchen until you've finished your job! And I will NOT hear such language in this house!"

"…yes ma'am."

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered loudly at Ed's quick submission and stood up, following Hunny's voice to Edward's room.

"Hold on! You can't just go into brother's room!" Alphonse hollered, hurrying after them and tugging Winry behind him. He wasn't about to leave her alone with _those_ three still in the room.

"True, he might stake them to a tree," the blonde commented as she helplessly was pulled along. "Be right back!" After a fast dash up the staircase, they were in Ed's room. The door, which was adorned with a large "NO ENTRY" sign, was ajar when the two arrived.

Ed's room wasn't a room that would be posted on the cover of "Best Rooms Monthly," but to Al it would seem better on the cover of "Messy Places Magazine." The walls were a simple white, which was disturbed by the multitude of rock posters, Alchemic designs, and complicated equations that overlapped one another. The ground was scattered with various items, from homework to an old clay statue. There was a seriously cluttered desk in the corner that housed a nice looking computer, which the twins were trying to look at through stacks of thick books. There were two bookcases as well that were spilling many, many volumes of books from their shelves, some books tottering precariously on the top while others were so crammed in there, one wondered how to get them out. There was an old fashion (and locked) chest at the foot of Ed's bed, the bed which Hunny was bouncing upon. Mori was leaning against the closet, which Al had sworn yesterday was too full to close.

"Hm. What a curious room," Kyoya said from behind Al, nearly making the teen jump out of his skin. Without invitation, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya had followed Al and Winry upstairs. While Tamaki flitted in and started gawking at the walls, Kyoya and Haruhi stood politely next to Al and Winry.

"Still interested in Alchemy I see," Winry added as she examined the walls. "I remember when we were just tykes and you guys were already into it."

"You understood such a complicated science when you were younger?" Haruhi asked, starting to get a range of just how smart these two were. She was the scholar student and yet she had hardly ever grasped Alchemy when she studied scientific history.

"Well, we were still learning about it back then, but yes we have an interest in it," Al answered a bit reluctantly, still wanting to stay on the subject of removing the Host Club from Ed's room. "Though, right now I think we should clear out before brother gets up here…"

"Why? We were just lookin' around," Hunny said "innocently." Suddenly, there was the sound of someone rushing up the stairs, the barely auditable hiss of curses pursuing the noise. Ed appeared in the doorway, and he was not happy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" he roared, flames practically spewing from his mouth.

"Taking a tour of the house," the twins said smartly while inspecting the closet door from which Mori just moved from. Hikaru reached to open it.

"Don't do that!" Alphonse cried, knowing that the door was already straining against the weight of the clutter stuffed inside it. Ed lost his killing aura and adopted a more urgent one as both brothers dived to stop Hikaru.

"Why?" was all Kaoru uttered before his brother opened the door.

Things sort of froze in the two milliseconds that passed as the door opened, where the twins figured out that they might have just endangered their lives and the Elrics knew they were going to be buried alive. Then something like an avalanche occurred. As soon as the doorknob was turned, the closet burst open, spilling clothes, more paper, and other various items. And both the Elric brothers and the twins were stuck underneath it all. Each person popped up soon enough though. Ed was last, coughing a bit as he pulled himself up. He inspected the damage with an evil glare.

"Now look what you've…" he began to tell them off, but trailed off when he realized everyone was staring at him in shock, except Haruhi. "What?" Edward looked down and saw what "what" was. His prosthetic cover had gotten caught in the mess when he had stood up.

And his full metal arm was there for all of them to see.

_**

* * *

**_

(1)

**It means, "Ow! Pain, pain, pain! Owww, my head!" in French. **_**Thanks to Google Translate for the translation…. Sorry if it didn't come out right for those of you who speak French….**_

**Again I apologise... I can't duplicate the lost author's note or dedications... Sorry!**

**~StarNight888**


	8. It's Out

**Good day to all of you reading this! It's me again, back from the dead! I know you've all been waiting... and threatening me, for this 8th chapter of _Collisions_. I should just crawl in a hole and die for making you all suffer this long... *huddles in a corner* Stupid school... projects... *mutter, mutter* homework... life...  
Enough of my woes! Time to answer your questions and to read the story!**

**PokkiChoco: Yes, I hope to include some eventually. But to tell you the truth, this stories starting to slip from my grasp...**

**Faith Altoire: Okay I give! Thank you for reading it anyway, and yes you are amazing :D**

**PhantomMouse1115: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! *ish attacked***

**Queen NekoChan: *appears in lowly peasent clothes begging for change* Please... I'm nothing more then a poor teenage writer... Trying to survive her reviewers...  
**

**ChristianGirl1023: Ehhh, well if you've read the series you should know her father does dress like a woman. Even though I'm not quite in favor of it (other people reading: nothing against people who do, don't hurt me!) I try to keep all characters in character.**

**PennyShort: That my friend, is an excellent question. One that I cannot answer right now as I don't know XD Thank you very much for the complement, I love it when you internet people love my writing :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or OHSHC. There, I made it short *is killed by Ed***

.

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

.

"_We have to go now!"_

But you only just started playing.

"_That's not fair! He's got the upper hand!"_

More like a handicap.

"_Uh… I could only invite three."_

You invited five the week before.

_**You don't even look at me anymore.**_

**_._**

Ed abruptly came back to the present with an unnoticeable start. Unluckily for him, everyone was still staring, still silent, still unmoving. _Don't think about it_… he thought with a weary anger. The blond looked side to side for a moment, then picked up his cover and slid it back on as if nothing had happened. As the Host Club began to recover, Edward walked toward the window and did something most teens don't usually do.

He jumped out the window.

…And ran down the fire escape.

"Ed! Brother, come back!" Al shouted as he ran over to the open window. "You're going to miss dinner!"

"Nah, I'll be back in time!" Edward yelled without turning around. Shoving his hands in his uniform pockets, the teen began walking in the direction of the woods behind their house.

"No you won't! You always—," Al shouted again, before realizing Ed could no longer hear him. "Augh, he'll be late if I don't get him back here." Then, with a quick vault out the window and dash down the fire escape much like his brother, Alphonse ran to catch up with his brother, leaving Winry alone with the rest of the stunned Host Club.

Now, Winry was upset. The one thing that was to be kept secret, the one thing that even she had kept mum about for years, was now out of the bag and into the eyes of probably the worst people. And she didn't lift a finger. Didn't move, didn't try to smooth things over, no. She just stood there gaping just like everyone else, her mouth wide open in shock. _Just like that day,_ she unwillingly thought. Her eyes began to sting and anger stirred in her chest at what she had just done (or rather, what she had _not _done).

The teenager was so frustrated and so upset that she forgot about the other guest for a whole 3 seconds and took her anger out on a wall with a good kick. Winry immediately regretted it, quickly crouching down to hold her foot in silent suffering (if you could call a bruised toe suffering).

"You okay there?"

Winry looked up to see Haruhi next to her, hands gently resting on her knees as she had bent down to inspect the other girl. The brunette looked completely normal, like nothing out of the ordinary occurred at all. Winry nodded and attempted a weak smile as Haruhi helped her up. The rest of the Host Club had now fully recovered, if not a little more sober now. The blonde rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the pesky tears that were pooling and offered an apologetic smile.

"I am very sorry that you had to be surprised by that," Winry said formally _**(1)**_. "But we do not try to publicize this. If you could please not talk about this… or treat Edward any different…." She trailed off helplessly, not quite sure what else there was to say and feeling very embarrassed.

"Surprised? I'm not surprised, and there's no need to talk so formally," Haruhi replied easily, throwing out a gentle grin herself to try and show Winry she was fine as she took a seat on the old chest.

"What, you… you…." Hikaru sputtered before Koaru helped him finish together with, "_You knew?_" Haruhi tipped her head slightly to the side, as if he was asking if the sky was blue.

"Of course," she answered. "I mean, I think it was obvious the way he moved it, the different skin tone, and whatnot…"

"That's not 'obvious'!" the twins argued loudly.

Kyoya remained quiet, thinking this new development over_. I could… No. I'll just wait until the right time comes_, he decided silently, a sly grin slipping onto his mouth. _It's all about timing._

"Eddie is still Eddie," Hunny put in with a stubborn tone. "We don't have to talk about things like fake arms when we could be eating cake~!" Mori bobbed his head without a word, as usual, in agreement.

Winry was no longer upset, mad, or frustrated. Everyone seemed to have been perfectly fine with learning, or already knowing, about Ed's prosthetic arm. And they appeared truthful in there vow of silence as well. Now only one person hadn't spoken a word. This person was standing rather still, blonde hair not bouncing for once and violet eyes staring hard at the window where the two Elric's had disappeared.

"That was SO AWESOME!" Tamaki shouted, suddenly breaking out of his stupor. "He's like, Metal Man or something, with a secret identity— And then the whole _jumping out the window_! That was epic! How does someone not jump out a window without being hurt? That proves right there that he has super powers or something, or maybe—!" Koaru interrupted his babble.

"Boss, he ran down the fire escape. Even I can see that," the red-head pointed out to try to get him to shut up. Tamaki stopped and thought about this revelation for a full minute before coming to a conclusion.

"…It was still a pretty cool way to get away," he pouted.

* * *

Al jogged silently down an old path through the forest, having a pretty good idea of where Edward had gone. When he was upset or wanted to not think about something, Al would always find himself at a stream, or river, or a trickle of water close by. He didn't know why, he just always somehow ended up sitting by running water. When Ed was upset though, he always went _there_.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

There it was, that steady thumping. That rhythmic tick of flesh against wood, leg or arm against timber. As soon as he heard it, Al knew he had been right about the location of his brother. Alphonse slowed to a walk, and suddenly the trees stopped before him. Beyond that was a nicely sized clearing, dotted with three trees and a medium sized post. At the worn post stood Edward, battering at the round stick of wood with martial arts moves in a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. The ports for his arms stood out plainly, but neither cared way out here. His uniform and shoes were dumped in a heap not too far away.

How his brother made it through school wearing two sets of clothes was a mystery to Al.

Alphonse watched Edward for a few moments, then called out, "It was bound to happen you know."

Ed froze mid-kick at Al's voice. The teen slowly lowered his leg, not turning to face his brother. His hands kept curling into fist before relaxing again, like he wanted to beat the crap out of the post all over again. And again, and again…

"It always happens," he growled loud enough for Al to hear.

Said brother strolled over to Ed, stopping a few feet away. Edward decided to try ignoring Al by giving in to his anger and started to attack the wooden post with renewed energy. Again there were a few moments of silence as Al let Edward cool off a bit. Then, quickly and quietly, Alphonse ran up to the post and hoisted himself onto the flat top easily. The brunet crouched down, mindful of his uniform, looking down at Ed. Edward made a small _humph_ noise as he stopped his barrage, although Al could have stayed atop even with the post shaking from his brother's blows. The blond gave Al a look that said, _Start talking and I'll kick your rear into next week._ Alphonse decided to speak anyway.

"You've got to get back sometime," he pointed out, warm brown eyes trying to meet burning gold.

"Why would I do that?" Ed retorted, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"Mom would kill you if you're late for dinner again," Al tried to convince without brushing Edward the wrong way.

"I can live with a grounding," Ed replied smartly back. The teen looked in the opposite direction of Al, wondering if he could tear up a tree instead. Al frowned, becoming annoyed with his brother's way of avoiding what this was really about. A wash of memories that only made his irritation mount played in his inner eye, and he remembered all the goodbye's he'd said, all the whispers he'd heard, the health their mother was in…

As Ed started walking toward his next target, Alphonse called out angrily, "We can't move like last time!"

Edward stopped cold at his brother's outburst. He turned ever so slightly and glanced at him though the corner of his eye. Al stood tall on top of the post, wearing an expression of frustration that Edward hadn't seen since the brunet was little.

"I know you can't help what's happened, and I know we've moved because people are cruel," Al continued, a light sadness touching his words. "But think of Mom! I don't think she can take another move, and I don't know if I can either!"

Ed remained motionless, but his face lost the tension anger had brought it. His frown had suddenly become sad. The blond sighed loudly.

"… But would you be able to handle that at school if it got out again?" he asked quietly.

Alphonse had already lost his anger as soon as he shouted, shame of what he had just said and sorrow from the past making his face reflect more sadness then he let anyone see. Would he be able to handle it? The brief memories that had surfaced just a moment ago were already slipping away, making him want to scream into the sky about the unfairness of it all.

"I just want it to be different this time," the boy whispered, feeling himself crumple into a sitting position. Al let his head hang and he stared at the ground below him. Now it was he who couldn't look Ed in the eye.

The bird's chatter of the forest hardly lifted the heavy air that hung in the air, the stillness as dark and brooding as a funeral shroud.

"C'mon," Ed finally said. "I bet Winry's getting lonely."

Al lifted his head solemnly and jumped down to the ground. Edward quickly put back on his uniform, and both started back to their home without saying a word.

The walk was tense.

They were almost back to their backyard when Ed said, "We'll try to make it work this time." Al looked up to see his brother was looking at him with a smile softer then his usual smirk. He smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * *

**(1) in Japanese, they can talk very formally or casually (like saying "Madam" instead of "Miss"). Here Wrinry is speaking formally, which is why Haruhi notices it. **

**I got you there with the whole jumping out the window thing didn't I? AHA. HAHA. HAHAHAHA- *shot* You know, I just ended this chapter today, but juuuussstt as I was getting on the internet to submit it... the cable guy (who was changing our cable/internet/phone service) cut the internet off. I was like "PORQUUUUEEEEE!" But seriously, thank you sooooo sooooooooooo much for staying with me through this story. It's been going on for almost a year now and you guys are still waiting for me TT~TT It make's me cry tears of joy! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. **

**In another note, I've been keeping this story up for a long time. This is the longest story I've ever done actually, and I'm sad to say that it's slipping from my grasp. I'm trying, and trying to hang onto it for you readers, but it's so dang hard :( Along with life getting in the way, I don't know if the story will continue much longer. The inspiration for it is just... gone. Leeked out of my brain once high school started I guess. Just thought I'd give you a heads up... but I may be starting a new story soon if that helps brighten things up a little.**

**~StarNight888**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom  
WildfireDreams  
JessTalksAlot  
FoxInBox aka FIB  
pretend to be a mortician  
wishfulliving89  
GreyFitti  
chibimaker  
Beyond Myself  
MilleniumHeart794  
ichigo1508  
Darkness Revolution  
freedomtoaster  
Areus Bookworm  
****ed3  
Fantasy Dreamer1992  
The Little Dhampir  
Lueve  
SuperNekofan  
Marrow365  
lambtastic  
Neco-chan**

**There's so many of you... :'D**


	9. Dinner Time

**Hey everyone, long time no see! Okay, very very very long time no see. Thank you all who have been reading this and thank you new readers for favoriting and adding this story to your alerts. I have just gotten over a very long bout of writers block, and managed to type up this chapter for y'all. Sorry, but due to the amount of comments (103!) I won't be answering comments in the author's note anymore.**

**One more bit: did you know this story is a little over a year old? Although the anniversery passed without my notice, take this as a late gift.**

**The Typical Fanfiction Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Collisions

By StarNight888

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once both brothers arrived back home, they were surprised to see Winry pacing in the living room worriedly. Alone. Contrary to what they were expecting, the Host Club was nowhere to be found.

As soon as she saw them, Winry rushed over to Ed and Al. Worry still written all over her face, she opened her mouth to say something, before thinking better of it and biting her lower lip. She opened her mouth again, before closing it once more.

"We're fine," Al said before Winry could repeat the gesture again. He pushed forward a genuine, if not small, smile.

"Yeah, so you can stop acting like a dying fish," Edward teased, his expression soft. Winry's face visibly relaxed into relief as she slumped onto the couch.

"Don't scare me like that," she muttered, barely audible. They couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Typical Winry. Edward took a seat next to her, while Alphonse chose the recliner. They sat in silence for a while, each one preoccupied with their own thoughts.

After a while, Ed asked, "What happened to all those bumbling idiots?" By "bumbling idiots" he meant the Host Club.

"Apparently they all actually had other plans for the night and politely declined your mom's offer for dinner," Winry explained. She hesitated a moment, biting her lip again, before adding, "They seemed okay after the… _reveal_, and promised they wouldn't talk about it to others." Al voiced his approval quietly while Ed simply nodded at the news.

Again, silence reined.

There was some shuffling coming from the kitchen, and Trisha appeared, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Well, I think it's been a long day," the woman commented, already briefed of the evening's events by Winry. "So let's have some dinner and get to bed. Alphonse, come help me finish up in the kitchen please, and Edward, help Winry settle herself in the spare room."

While Al followed his mother into the kitchen, Edward picked up Winry's suitcase and tool box (which hadn't moved for obvious reasons) and led her silently up to the spare room. Winry stopped at the entrance, taking in the simple furniture and tastefully painted walls. The bed was made with a homely quilt on top and on the desk were a few mechanic magazines she liked. The girl smiled inwardly; they always knew how to make her feel right at home. Winry sighed happily before giving Edward's arm a pointed look.

"Since we're waiting, how about I check on your arm for a moment?" Winry asked. "I do remember you saying something about a jammed finger joint." She sat on the bed with her tool box, motioning for Ed to sit down as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Edward replied in his usual way, taking his shirt off as he plopped down next to her. The blond slid the cover off his arm and held it out in front of Winry, completely at her mercy. Now having something to do, the girl pulled out a flat head screw driver and gently pried off one plate of the outer wood. It came off with a short _click_ and Winry looked at the inner workings critically, a little flashlight in her hand to help her see better.

"Anything else besides the jammed finger?" she inquired as she pushed around a few cords, assured they were well anchored.

"Nothing much really," Edward said. "Except for one pressure plate doesn't seem to be working under my elbow. It's been bugging me." He frowned at said pressure plate, the little piece of metal that gave him a sensation close to touch, as if it personally was the cause of its discomfort. Without it working that little spot under his elbow felt continually numb.

"Probably a loose connection wire at the port," Winry commented, leaning over to pop another wood plate off. She shifted her position so that she was almost face to face with Edward, leaning forward to get a better view of where the connection wire should be.

As Winry moved closer, her warm breath tickled Edward's neck. His skin prickled and he was acutely aware of how close he was to Winry, who was wearing a tube top that exposed her midriff and she had a…. very nice figure. He felt he face heat a little, and his golden gaze tried to look anywhere but at Winry. Winry, doing this all the time when practicing with automail, didn't notice.

In what seemed like ages, but was more likely about 2 minutes, Winry managed to re-attach the loose wire. Edward felt a sharp little pain in his ports and it was done. His childhood friend finally moved back into what he considered a comfortable distance and began checking all his finger joints. Edward took this time to think.

Truth be told, that was the first time in all the years that Winry had been caring for his arm that Edward had felt anything like that. Sure, she didn't usually get that close, but it still bothered him. Winry had been their friend for years and years, she was almost like a sister. He realized now that she hadn't been so… womanly the last time they had met. Maybe she was becoming more that a sister…?

Ed suddenly had the urge to yank his arm from Winry and lock himself in his room to rid himself of the feelings, but then he shook his head lightly, as if trying to physically shake off the confusing thoughts. It was too complicated to think about it now, especially with all that had happened. The periodic table of elements was much more simpler to think about.

"All done," Winry announced, mopping up a bit of oil off his fingers. Edward stretched his arm as she released it, wiggling his fingers and checking the now-fixed pressure plate.

"Much better," the blonde said as he rolled his shoulders, not one to insult the mechanic's work. "I just wish connecting nerves didn't have to sting so much."

"Don't whine, it was only one little wire," Winry chided, the stern effect ruined by the smile on her face. Edward just laughed as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Mechanic, I get it," Ed answered back, flashing her a grin. His mother's voice echoed up the stairs, calling them down for dinner. "Thanks for the check up. Let's go eat, I'm starved!"

"I'll be down in a sec, I just have to put up my stuff," Winry said, gesturing to the mess on the bed. "Don't forget, I've still got to look at your leg."

"I won't," Edward promised, already turned around and heading downstairs.

As Winry watched his retreating figure, she couldn't help but smile. Although her first day here had been crazy and dramatic, and almost gone terribly wrong, she was happy to find her old friends the same as she had last seen them. Sure they had both grown, but Alphonse was still Alphonse and Ed was still Ed.

Funny, she noticed that Edward had actually gotten a little taller this year, not that she would admit it to him with his size-complex and all. She remembered the smile he had just flashed and giggled quietly. She always loved that smile. It was cheesy and sincere, softer than his usual smirk.

Remembering she still hadn't put up her tools, Winry quickly cleared off her bed and brushed off her pants. As she tried to pick back up on her train of thought, she realized how she had been thinking about Edward. Her face flushed pink. Telling herself it was nothing, the girl walked quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the house, the smell of stew floated around and happy voices echoed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**This is definatly a shorter chapter and more of a filler, but I felt like the story needed to slow down. Well, actually, I felt the characters needed a little break from all the trama that I've been inflicting on them. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed your bit of EdXWin!**

**~StarNight888**

**P.S.- Once again, due to the sheer amount of favorites and alerts and comments (!), I will no longer list every single person's pennname in a dedication. Sorry, I wish I could, but there's too many of you! So, consider this as a group dedication, to all of my readers!**


	10. Nightmares Alive

**I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna cry! _I can't believe I've done this kind of terrible thing! _What's wrong with me? Starting a story and saying that I have a good idea and then just... Leaving it to collect dust! I'm a terrible, terrible, terrible person to do this to a story, and I'm triple horrible because I've left my amazing readers hanging on nothing more that a few words! *baaaawwwwwllllls* **

**But guess what? *sniff* I'm back! Life's been a pain and brain has been fried and eated for breakfast and stuff... I have no excuse. Just go. Go read the new chapter already! *bawling again for her terriblness***

**Disclaimer: I can never and will never own OHSHC or FMA. They're too awesome for me...**

Collisions

By StarNight888

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nothingness.

Whiteness.

Blankness.

Nobody.

Naught.

Blank.

None.

Zero.

Nil.

No.

Edward was there, and at the same time he wasn't, staring at nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Then suddenly there _was_ something. Something tall, something dark, something so intricate and glowing with power he could almost not perceive it. Almost.

Ed's muddled mind slowly brought a word for the something: a door. A great, dominating, vaguely familiar door. Its presence didn't fill the naught space, but still, it had an aura. An aura strangely radiant of malevolence and reality, creation and destruction. Edward idly wondered where it lead.

Then, suddenly there was another something. This something reminded him of another word: human. Although his mind said this word, his sight disagreed. It was part of the whiteness, only slight shadows giving it the resemblance to a human body. There was no hair, no eyes, no nose… Just a mouth.

Ed couldn't make sense of any of it. His gut told him he was seeing something he shouldn't, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even tell if his body was there, where ever _there_ was. It was as if only his conscious was there, and even that seemed to be moving through muddy water.

The something that resembled a human slowly turned to stare at Edward (that is, if it even could stare with its lack of eyes).

It smiled.

The smile held no happiness, no joy. It brimmed to overflowing with smug satisfaction and malice.

_**BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!**_

Edward jerked sharply in his bed, his hands flailing in an attempt to make the obnoxious noise stop. His mind clicked on, and he realized he was struggling futilely against his bed sheets. Untangling himself, the blonde wacked his alarm clock to make it shut off. Ed rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes blearily. Had he been dreaming?

He hated alarm clocks with buzzers. They always surprised him out of his sleep, making this morning a regular occurrence. His startled brain could never remember any dreams when that _freaking annoying noise from hell_ went off. Then again, if he didn't have it set, the radio could never wake him up. He stayed up late and slept like a log.

Even if it had been just a dream, Edward had a lingering feeling. He wiped his forehead, finding it was slick with a sheen of sweat. Fear. That's what he felt on his chest. Whatever it had been about, it must have been a nightmare, and not a pleasant one.

Ed straightened and stretched, wincing when a beam of sunlight hit his eyes, turning them into a brilliant gold for the slightest second. Averting his gaze, he saw his school uniform hanging on his door, freshly laundered. Right. He still had school to go to. Edward groaned.

By the time he got ready enough to eat breakfast, Al was already half-way through his omelet and Trisha was washing the pan she had cooked with. Edward took his usual spot at the table, quickly scarfing down his own omelet. He noticed there had been no plate set out for his mother.

"Eating anything this morning, Mom?" the teen asked through a mouthful of egg.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite this morning," Trisha said while drying the pan. _Odd, she's hardly eaten breakfast all week,_ Al thought in concern. Edward also mentally noted her lack of appetite, but silently ignored it.

Saying their goodbyes, the Elric brothers walked off to school. The morning classes were slow and quiet, neither one of them getting the chance to talk to the Host Club members because they had both arrived a little late. Ed had nearly dosed off at least 4 times before the lunch bell toned. By the time he had gathered all of his supplies, Tamaki and Kyoya had already left the classroom. Edward sighed, expecting this. People tended to avoid him if they found out about his arm. _Maybe it will get me out of the club_, he thought dryly.

Edward made his way to the cafeteria, stopping for a moment to grab a sack lunch out of his locker. As he was leaving his locker, someone stuck their leg out and caught his feet, causing him to lose his footing. Thinking quickly as the ground rushed to his face, the blond dropped his lunch and landed on his hands, saving himself from the hard fall by rolling onto his feet in a summersault. The person who had tripped him turned to face Ed, stepping onto his sack lunch in the process.

"_Oops_, sorry, did I do that?" the… boy said with a wicked grin. "Must have not seen you there _pipsqueak_." Edward shot up at the jibe.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH THE NAKED EYE?" Ed raged, loud enough to make the empty hallway echo with his words. Everyone else was already at lunch, so no one was bothered by his rant. Even the boy who had tripped him seemed unfazed.

"I am," the other teenager pointed out plainly, laughing when he saw Edward's fist tighten. "What are you going to do? Huh? _What'cha gonna do Fullmetal runt?_" The strange boy hissed, and stopping Edward dead in his tracks. What? Fullmetal? He couldn't be talking about his prosthetics…

Edward, his temper now cooled, took a good look at his attacker. He wore a boys uniform loosely, his shirt untucked and his tie not done. His hair was black with a green tinge, and styled in a way that reminded Edward vaguely of a palm tree. At first he thought the bully's eyes were a deep and rich brown, but they were actually red with cat-like pupils, no doubt those fancy colored contacts. Edward could only really affirm he was a boy due to the uniform; it was hard because of his hair style and the fact that his voice almost sounded like a woman. It wasn't high pitched or girly like you might think, but deep and sultry, adding to the overall creepiness of his look along with his sharp-toothed sneer.

The strange boy suddenly took out a pocket watch and glanced at the time. Why he had an old fashioned pocket watch or actually had some sort of appointment was beyond Edward.

"Sorry, shrimp, but this will have to wait until later," the red-eyed teen suddenly dismissed. "I'm not even supposed to me messing with you yet. Ciao." With a small wiggle of his fingers that was hardly friendly, he slipped past the lockers and into another hallway to the left. When Ed followed, he found the hallway empty. Wondering how he could have gotten away so quickly, Edward scooped up what was left of his lunch and finally went to the cafeteria, thinking about what he had said.

"Where have you been?" Al questioned once Edward had settled himself. Ed didn't answer immediately, first checking his lunch to see what was still edible. He then proceeded to explain the events that happened in the hallway, his tone not angry as it normally would have been, but oddly solemn. When he had finished, Al frowned, wondering why his brother seemed so…shaken by the incident. He had handled plenty of bullies before with his sharp tongue and hot temper. What was so different about this one?

"Okay, so there was a creep who tripped you in the hallway," Al summarized. "What's the difference from all the other bullies we've seen over the years?"

"You don't get it. The creep called me a fullmetal… runt," Edward clarified, grinding out the last word. "When was the last time you heard fullmetal?"

"Elementary…" Alphonse murmured, remembering it to be one of the cruel jibes that the kids had made up. The brunet shook his head. "But how could he know about that? You've never even seen the guy until today." Ed rested his cheek on his hand, thinking, before shrugging. What he didn't tell Alphonse was that he felt like he _had_ met the red-eyed teen, somewhere for something. It was a vague feeling, like déjà vu from a dream, but it didn't just feel unnerving. Other feelings were wrapped around it: fear or hate… and pity. Edward distantly recalled his dream from this morning, but stopped himself with a shake of his head. He was in the real world, there was no time for silly dreams or strange premonitions. He wasn't exactly a psychic.

The rest of the school day passed without event. The bully from earlier didn't show up and everyone acted normally. When the dismissal bell finally tolled, Edward gathered his things quickly and waited for Alphonse at his locker. Once they were ready, the Elric brother's made their way to the once abandoned music room #3.

Alphonse opened the door cautiously, and when no barrage of petals attacked them they walked on in. The Host Club members were setting up, putting chairs in place and preparing sweets and drinks. It was an off day, meaning the Host Club would still entertain, but without costumes. Tamaki greeted them brightly. Alphonse said his own greeting softly, while Edward gave a little salute, deep in thought.

"Hey," Ed started, an idea forming in his mind. "None of you have told anyone about… yesterday, have you?" He gave them all a good, solid look-over, keeping his face indifferent. Alphonse also looked over their faces for answers, his soft brown eyes curious, probing.

"Yesterday? No, no, haven't breathed a single word to a single soul," Tamaki answered, before turning around to face the rest of the club. "Right, guys?" They all nodded in agreement, faces gently furrowed in confusion. Al's tense shoulders visibly relaxed and Edward also felt momentarily relieved. That still left questions though.

_Who was that random creep and what does he have against me?_

* * *

**Ahhhhhh, new characters! Ahhhhhhh, new plot? Why have I been holding this back?**

**Please stay tuned to find out the identity of our new character (though I'm sure you've figured it out). Is something more sinister happening at Ouran High School? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Once more, I'm so sorry to all my dedicated and new readers and I hope I can get back into the groove of this story!**

**~StarNight888**


	11. Adoption

A girl sat silently in a huge white space on a white chair. Nothing really stood out about her; her white, long-sleeved clothes held no blemish and her pale skin blended with the fabric. The only color came from her short bob of brown, curly hair and hazel eyes.

She stared at you solemnly, before revealing a small smile. A sudden tapping filled the silence as her hands typed on a white keyboard sitting in her lap, which you hadn't noticed in the general whiteness. Pale blue words appeared letter by letter in the air above her.

_**Hello.**_

_**I am StarNight888. **_

Her hands paused, as if she was reluctant to continue speaki—well, typing.

_**I'm… sorry to say that…**_

_**Well, I can no longer continue this story.**_

She stopped again with a sad expression, her eyes pleading forgiveness in your disbelief. She sighed before continuing.

_**But, since I know many of you like this story, I'm putting it up for adoption.**_

_**Anyone who wishes to continue this story without me can contact me via PM. **_

_**I will choose the new writer at a later date and tell them what I had in mind long ago for the plot of the story.**_

**_I will then post a new chapter like this one featuring the new author and giving the link to the new story when it is ready._**

She removed her hands from the keyboard and sighed again, rubbing her right eye tiredly. Getting a better look at her, you noticed the circles under her eyes, and how her skin wasn't just pale, but unnaturally so.

_**I'm sorry for having to give up. **_

_**This story hasn't been updated for almost a full year now, so I thought it best if I passed it on to someone else. **_

_**Love to you all.**_

And with that, another sad smile found her lips and she vanished, the white word fading into nothing. You wake up back in your home.


	12. Conclusion

You once more open your eyes to reveal an endless white space. Standing in the middle of the brightness is the girl from before, who is fiddling with the edge of her white turtle-neck. Star sees you and perks up, stopping her hands and putting them behind her back.

_**Hello again.**_

No blue letters appear this time. Instead you hear a heavily computerized voice of a girl emanating from all around. Although her mouth doesn't move but into a smile, you know it is Star who is speaking.

_**My call for a new author has been answered quickly.**_

_**May I present to you: Faith Altoire.**_

The space next to her seems to ripple and fluctuate. Then, in a blue glimmer, another girl materializes. She's tall and lanky, dark but loose-fitting clothes covering her form. Her messy black hair is pulled back into a long ponytail, her gray eyes sparkling with her mischievous smirk.

They pause for a moment, before Star gives the new girl a little nudge. The taller one blinks as if she just remembered something before giving a small salute.

"_Oh yeah, I'm Faith."_

Star smiles approvingly at the response before she turns her attention back to you.

_**So, yes. Faith has adopted **_Collisions_** and will be taking care of it from now on. **_

_**She's a great writer, and I hope you will all be as kind to her as you have to me.**_

The girl in white started to fiddle with her sweater again, her eyes downcast as she paused. Faith stared blankly at Star, curious at the sudden change in atmosphere.

_**I… I want you to know that I love you all very much. The readers, I mean.**_

_**You've come a long way with me, and I'm so happy you all still enjoy this story so much. **_

_**Read on my friends. Love to you all!**_

And with that she smiled again, waving her arm gently with misty eyes. Faith swung an arm around the girl's shoulders before roughly mussing Star's hair, her mouth breaking into a grin.

All you saw was Star's small frame shake with laughter as the white world faded back into reality, leaving you with nothing but memories of ghosts.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**((p.s.—I will add a link to the new story when it is published))**_


End file.
